quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welthian Loring (1600 - 1679)
Biography '''Welthian (Loring?)''' was born in 1600 in Dorchester, Dorsetshire, England and died on 3 Jul 1679 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. She married in 1622 in Pitminster, Tauton Dean, Somersetshire, England to [https://quinnbradleesancestors.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_Richards_(1596_-_1650)?action=edit&section=2 Thomas Richards]. He was born on 15 Apr 1596 in Pitmister, Taunton, Dean, Somersetshire, England and died in 1650 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. He was baptized on 15 Apr 1596 in Pitminster, Taunton Dean, Somerstshire, England. Will Her will was dated on 3 Jul 1679 and proved on 4 Nov 1679. "Welthian Richards of Boston..., widow," bequeathed to "my eldest son John Richards all that my dwelling house & land adjoining Scituate in Boston," along with (pound sign)300 of mine which has been in his hands; to "my son James Richards" (pound sign)250 of mine which has been in my hands; to Thomas Bradford (pound sign)5, to Alice Bradford (pound sign)60, to Hannah Bradford (pound sign)40; to Mercy Bradford (pound sign)10, to William Bradford, Jr. (pound sign)20, to John Bradford (pound sign)10, to Samuel Bradford (pound sign)5, to Meletiah Bradford (pound sign)5, to Mary Bradford (pound sig)5, to Sarah Bradford (pound sign)5, "these ten above last named being children of William Bradford of Plimouth Colony & my daughter Alice deceased"; to Samuel Hinckley (pound sign)20, to Thomas Hinckley, Jr. (pound sign)30, to Sarah Bacon (pound sign)10, to Hannah Glover (pound sign)5, to Mellatiah Crocker (pound sign)5, to Bathshua Hinckley (pound sign)5, to Mehitable Hinckley (pound sing )5, to Mary Wyborn (pound sign)5, "these eight last mentioned being children of Thomas Hinckley of Plimouth Colony & my daughter Mary deceased"; to Ephraim Hunt and John Hunt, "sons to Ephraim hunt Sr. of Wymouth & my late daughter Ann," (pound sign)5 apiece; to "the daughter of Mary Wilborne abovesaid (pound sign)5, & to her son (pound sign)10; to the son of Hannah Glover (pound sign)5; to John Bradford's tow children (pound sign)5 each; to Samuel Hinckley's child (pound sign)5; to Sarah Bacon's tow children (pound sign)5 each; to "my son James's six children" 20s apiece; to Thomas Hunt's tow children (pound sign)5 apiece; "more to Alice & Hannah Bradford (pound sign)5 each to put them in mourning at my funeral"; various philanthropic bequests and bequests of household goos to some of the children and grandchildren named above; "my loving son John Richards to be sol executor and residuary legatee." Lineage Welthain Loring (1600 - 1679) m. Thomas Richards (1596 - 1650) Mary Richards (1620 - 1659) m. Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706) Hannah Hinckley (1650 - 1730) m. Nathaniel Glover (1653 - 1724) Lt. Thomas Glover (1690 - 1758) m. Elizabeth Clough (1706 - 1798) James Glover (1734 - 1806) m. Louis Bent (1740 - 1783) Lois Bent Glover (1762 - 1800) m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 -1918) Helen Suzette Crowninshnield (1868 - 1895) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet